Quite the Contrary
by liondancer17
Summary: Male!Belarus x fem!America. It was never about the wars, settlements, money, or fame. It was always about the one silent man. Has One-Sided RussiaxFem!America Adopted from Tansy Moon.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

This was adopted from Tansy Moon. The First two chapters are just going to be cleaned up and almost word-for-word, with a few changes here and there. Then the third chapter will be mine.

I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even this story.

* * *

Quite to the Contrary

* * *

(Amelia's POV)

Contrary to popular belief, America never had a crush on Russia . Contrary to popular belief, it never was built up sexual tension that caused the Cold War. It wasn't true hatred, either. How could Amelia hate someone she fought alongside for so long? Yes, they did indeed have a rivalry, but she didn't hate him.

It wasn't anything like any of the other nations currently believed. After all, what would they know but what they were told? They wouldn't, because no matter how hard they pretend to be their own thinkers, America knew. Oh yes, she knew. One only really believes what one's told, if one is not told, then one knows nothing. Amelia thought exactly this as she moved her head to see England, yet again, complaining about something. It was kind of an obvious stream of thought, but it was interesting to her, nonetheless, how far a simple misconception could go.

_'Probably me.._.' Amelia thought as she turned her head away. Not that she cared, he always tried to control her, even back when she was his colony. It kind of made her wonder why he fought so hard to keep her under his thumb. What was the point, if he hated her anyway? That thought made her smile crumble as her eyes screened the room tiredly. Until, that is, they landed on _h__im._

Belarus, the younger brother of Russia, and the main, underlining cause of all her problems with the violet-eyed, ashen-haired Russian.

It wasn't as if there really needed to be a problem. That, America was sure of with all her heart. It's just that Russia was not too happy about the idea of her liking his brother. Why, she had no clue. Nor did she really care. If she were to believe France, it would be because he himself liked her, but America highly doubted that. After all wasn't the entire Cold War about the hating each other, and wishing the others death? She could have sworn it was, and in her mind, anyone who thought different was about as stupid as she allowed them to believe she was. Of course, she knew that meant everyone in the room right now, minus herself, Russia, and most of the nations that had formed the once Soviet Union with the commie bastard.

America's blue eyes didn't move from Belarus as he, unlike herself, was jotting down whatever the current nation who was speaking said, seemingly paying his full attention on all the information that America herself could careless about truthfully. After all, by this point it became the same old worthless drivel. Talking about the problem but never actually putting any plan to action. So, America felt no need to pay attention, and just kept staring right at him, allowing her thoughts to delegate to the past, something she really allowed.

* * *

~ Post Civil War-1875~

It had been ten years since the end of the Civil War. Currently, the "Reconstruction Era" was still under way, and if one were to ask America how it was going, she'd just smile the same smile that had won over many into believing her, before telling you everything was working out beautifully, whether it was the truth or not. Though It'd be evident in her eyes how much work trying to even smile still was for her.

After all, the Civil War had taken so much out of her body and mind. If it hadn't been for the mental support from an unlikely source, America was not quite sure if she'd even be able to smile, much less make it out of that war alive. Russia had definitely not been the first person she would have on her list of possible support. The much larger nation wasn't even on the list that the blond American was sure of at the time. Looking back now, though, he'd been the only possible ally in such a time of need, and for that, she was nothing if not grateful to the surprising gentle giant. After the war, he had left, only asking one thing of her: to write him. America had no clue why he wanted such a thing, but promised she'd write once a week, no matter what and she did. Though she hadn't expected it, but she had gotten replies back from the Russian. The latest one telling her he was coming for a visit.

The date given happened to be today, so America was currently busy making sure her Virginian home was so clean, even if England himself were to walk threw those doors with his uptight ass, he'd have nothing bad to say about the place. That was exactly what she was doing when there was a loud knock at the door. Stopping in her final chore cleaning the base borders in the kitchen, the blue-eyed girl picked her self up and headed to the door.

Passing a mirror along the way, she stopped and double checked her appearance. After all, she wouldn't want to look like a total slob to whoever was on the other side of that door. While making sure the last curl was still in place, the knocking on the door began again; this time louder.

"Coming" she yelled, hoping whoever was on the other side could hear her, and wouldn't knock again. Though right when her hand reached out to the door, the knocking began once again, this time impatient. America just shrugged.

_'Must not have heard me...oh well. I mean, after all, England always was exaggerating when he said the volume of my voice could wake the dead...wouldn't doubt it.'_

She opened the door, thinking that maybe it was Russia on the other side, or the mail man with a package that needed to be delivered straight to her.

What she hadn't expected was the young male standing in front of her now.

In her surprise, she ended up staring in awe at the male in front of her.

Sure, she had seen many handsome men in her time both human and nation. She knew there were many types. Ranging from flashy and loud, yet kind of handsome, like France. He would be a prim example; with his frilly clothes and exuberant way of speech. There was the kind who's beauty rested in the way the held themselves with power and prestige. England would defiantly be one of those. Then there was the more quite type; like her brother Canada, who's mild manner and soft features could easily have him mistaken for a girl. Lastly, the types America had come across there were ones like Russia, who beauty truly rested on the inside.

America stared at this young man whom she had never seen before, and just couldn't place him in any of those categories. He held himself in a way much similar to England, and while his beauty struck you, it was in no way as loud as France's nor as quite as soft as Canada's.

Amelia was vaguely aware of his indigo eyes boring back into her. She couldn't see the way that his mouth was slightly open, almost in shock, or of the light blush dusted across his cheeks. She couldn't see the strange, unidentifiable look in his eyes, or the way that his fingers twitched, as if he wanted to touch her, and make sure she was real...

Amelia really had no clue how much time had passed, when the sound of Russia's voice brought both of them out of the unintentional, at least on her part, starting contest.

"_Amerika_? You going to let us in, _Da_?"

She turned her head over to the right, beside the person she couldn't identify, to lay eyes on a very amused looking Russian.

"O-of course Ivan." She stuttered softly, smiling, and moving out of the way to allow them both in to her home. She shut the door behind them, and lead them to the living room.

"Make yourselves at home." She said, gesturing toward the couches. "Is there anything either of you would like? I was justabout to make lunch." She said, the smile never leaving her face as both men sat down.

"If you happen to have some tea that would be great,_ Da_?" Russia replied.

She smiled cheerfully at him. "I have some, it's nothing like what you're used to, though, but I'm sure but I'm sure it'll suffice for now." Amelia replied, slightly worried that it wouldn't work, but trying anyway. At Russia's accepting nod, America went in to kitchen, and began making the tea the way she remembered England had once taught her. After it was done and poured into her most expensive looking tea set, she headed to the living room and set a glass each in front of each guest.

"There ya go" She said, trying hard to keep up her optimistic attitude.

As Russia picked up the tea cup and sipped at the tea, America sat down and asked the lingering question on her tongue, itching to be asked since she had opened the door. "So who are you?" she directed toward the young man

"Belarus," he answered, keeping his indigo eyes directied to, in what was Amelia's opinion, the dirty water. America almost hadn't expected him to answer her at all, but he had, and that caused a smile to form on her face.

"Well then I'm America, it's a pleasure to meet you, Belarus." she extend her hand in greeting. It stayed there for what felt like hours as Belarus started at it. After a few second she began to blush in embarrassment. Just as she was about to let her hand drop, Belarus grabbed it and shook it, causing her blush to intensify, but for another reason. Their hands stayed linked, and Belarus simply not dropping it, and still not looking at her.

Why wouldn't he look at her?

"He's my younger brother." Russia started again, almost as if he sensed the tension. America processed the information and smiled. "W-Well that sure would explain a lot." she replied, smiling. At that statement both Russia and Belarus gave he curious looks. Instead of giving an answer, the young nation just slightly shook her head as if she found it all amusing.

The whole event had ended quite well, and surprising enough, Russia was one heck of a talker. That is if you found something that interested him. Russia and Amelia talked for hours after a simple lunch made by America, which had earned her a few complements from the taller nation, only causing her to blush and try not to stutter in response.

For some reason, when Russia complimented her and Amelia blushed, Belarus's hand shook. She wasn't sure why, though.

They only paused in their discussion, which had ranged from the weather to politics, when America went to make dinner. Both men had stayed in two of the guest rooms in her house that night. Amelia took the smaller guest room, leaving Russia with her own bedroom, and Belarus in the large room meant for special company.

The next day, at the docks, Amelia found herself almost overwhelmed. This was the first time that boats from other nations came in polite company. She wished that they could stay...

"Please, come visit soon..." Amelia prompted.

"I'm sure we will, _Da_?" Russia answered America smiled in response. It wasn't a promise, but it was...something.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Belarus." She said as she turned to the younger of the two and put her hand out, hoping that unlike in the living room yesterday, he wouldn't make her stand there with her hand out, and America was overly pleased when he didn't and shook her hand without any hesitation.

"You too Amieryka" his same neutral looking expression on.

"Please call me Amelia. We are friends now right?" At this Belarus eyes softened just a bit

"Okay then...Amelia. You may call me Nikita"

She had to hold back a giddy giggle as she replied "Okay Nikita see you again then?" He nodded once and walked on to the boat that take them both back to there respectable countries.

And away from her.

By the time she got home she knew she would need to rest for hours, if not days. Even simple company still wore her out. She opened the door to her room and began to change, when she noticed a flow laying on her bed with a piece of paper. She leaned down and picked it up. She recognized the flower almost instantly. It was a centaurea.

She had never actually seen one up close, but thanks to all the flower lessons England had forced on her, she could easily point this flower out. What it was doing one her bed she could not.

Then the paper caught her eye maybe it would give her the answer she need. Though when looking at it she realized it did not. Instead it held one word defiantly in another language.

Though the letters were Roman. She wasn't sure what the word was. Much less what it meant. '**Pryhozy**' She just stood dumbfounded...

* * *

"America…. America are you even listening you ungrateful prat" England yelled bringing America out of her thoughts.

"Sorry Iggy I was just remembering something" She answered him with a small smile. He eyed her suspiciously.

"Well its time for break" He told her in a 'what is wrong with you' tone.

"Oh really well then I guess its time to head to Mick D's then huh?" America answered, bouncing in happines at the thought of her favoite fast food place, all while ignoring England's current rant about god-knows-what.

As America left the room, she didn't notice a pair deep indigo eyes watched her leaving.

* * *

A/N Please review! This version of Amelia is very interesting to write.


	2. Chapter 2

Quite to the Contrary

Chapter two

A/N: Okay, so chapter two. This is the last one Tansy Moon ever posted, so from now on, it will be all me. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Most stuff belongs to Tansy Moon. Hetalia belongs to Himuraya.

* * *

Belarus was never seen as a man of many words. He was never seen as nice or sweet, just stoic and rude...although none of that was true. He had many things he'd like to say, but he just prefered to keep them to himself. He would rather spend his days with his family and people, then at another conference that he considered nothing more than wasteful, with all the yelling, arguing, and none of the seriousness that was supposed to come of the situations that were supposed to be discussed. Frankly, he found it all very childish and stupid. Even when everyone calmed down enough to be serious, nothing ever really got done in the end. One nation would try to put all the blame on another, and then the whole thing would start again.

Instead of joining in on the whole fiasco, Belarus prefers to watch. Even if it was down right dumb, it could be entreating, especially when the bouncy sunshine-blond ball of energy joined in unknowing to what she was getting into. Of course, Belarus also knew that she only "didn't know" because she didn't want to. Unlike most of the other nations who knew her, Belarus was one of the select few who knew America is only oblivious to her soundings because she wants to be. It wasn't that she couldn't read the atmosphere, it's that she found it easier not to, and Belarus couldn't blame her for it. After all, if she allowed her self to always be in tune with everything, she'd most likely lose that attitude that just made her America.

The thing that drew him to her, and irked him to no end, would be gone. Then she'd be just like the other nations, bland and boring to Belarus. There was no way he'd want that.

"Awwwww, come on Iggy, you REALLY can't mean that," America sing-songed to England, "Ya know ya love me," She preceded to glomp the flustered Brit. Belarus almost smiled at that. No matter how irritating the former pirate claimed she was, he would still always have a soft spot for Amelia.

"I..I.. Do not.. Now get of me and stop ruining my language! You ungrateful prat" He studderd while attempting to push her off. The efforts were for naught. After all, when the blue eyed girl really didn't want to let go, Belarus knew from personal experience, she just wouldn't, both literally and figuratively.

To Belarus, America was, in many ways, an enigma. Truly impossible to figure out, yet easy to read as a book. The many fights he had witnessed between her and Russia were nothing, if not full-fledged proof of just that. Their own augments over the time he had know her were no different. She could be sweet and gentle, then, in the blink of an eye mean and vindictive. She could make anyone want to be near her, and push them all away at the same time. Belarus actually smiled at this, for its truly what made him all the more 'obsessed'-as his sister once said-over the younger nation. He knew he wasn't the only one, no matter what America thought. Belarus could say for a fact that his brother was just as 'obsessed' with her.

Out of the both of them, Belarus was proud to say he truly knew her best. After all, one doesn't come to someone they don't think knows them well enough after a death of someone they care about.

* * *

_~ Cold War 1963~_

The date was November 23, 1963 and news of the assassination of John Fitzgerald Kennedy, 35th President of the United States of America, was everywhere. Not that Belarus himself was surprised. With the way the country was going, he figured it'd only be a matter of time before such a thing happened. No, he wasn't one bit surprised. What did surprise him though, was who it was that called him to talk about such a thing. He had been in the house that he shared with his brother, sister and the other nations that were currently apart of the Soviet Union. Belarus had been listing to the news on the radio, paying just enough attention to hear what was being said, when the phone begin to ring. Usually Lithuania was very diligent in getting said phone, so Belarus allowed it to ring, believing the older nation would get it with no problem. After the fifth ring, with still no one picking up, Belarus decided to do it himself, no matter how much he personally hated answering the phone.

"_Pryvitannie Makita kazucy ci mahu ja spytac chto heta_?*" He greeted.

"Um, hello…Toris, is that you..? No…. no it can't be…." The voice on the other end sounded pained, but Belarus could recognize it with no problem. The only problem, is why she was calling here, and who gave her this number.

"_Amieryka_ why are you calling here?" He asked in a even tone. Personally, he had no problems with her, but his brother would be furious to no end if he knew she had this number, much less had the audacity to ever call it .

"Oh yeah about that.. Um, I was actually calling to see if you would mind meeting up some place for coffee or something…Umm, but of course you don't have to if ya don't want to. I'd understand family bonds and all that." She was rambling. He wondered if she even realized it. He began an inner debate with himself while she continued rambling. Should he go see the very nation who had threatened to blow them all sky high at one point and time? Which, said threat still hung in the air, along with their own to do the same to her, mind you.

After a few minutes of internal debating, he decided yes, he would go see the nation still rambling on the other end of the line.

"Umm, So yeah. I'd totally get it and all.."

_"Amieryka_," He cut her off in a sharp tone.

"Yes" she skittishly answered, most likely shook up still about the recent events.

"I'll meet with you," Belarus told her while pulling back the slight smile threatening to from on his face at the prospect of seeing that usually exuberant female.

"Umm… Really, Nikita? you mean it?"

"Of course, Amelia," He could no longer contain the smile on his lips at the sound of his human name, and the silent approval to use her own that came with it. Human names were extremely personal, and using one was a sign of extreme intimacy.

Belarus liked this.

"Thank you so much. So, umm… Well, I know my brother won't be home for about a month. Would you mind meeting me at his house? The one in Vancouver?" She asked, rambling yet again.

"Of course, I'll meet you there in two days." He replied.

"Yeah, I should be able to make it there. There's just so much chaos here after yesterday," She said, her voice cracking. She sounded as if she were holding back tears. "Well then, see you then," she hung up quickly, most likely not wanting to let him hear her cry.

He hung up still smiling. Belarus really had no idea how long he had been standing there like a fool with that small, yet visible smile on his face. It wasn't until Lithuania came around the corner asking who was on the phone that he had even realized what he had been doing.

"It was of no importance" He told Lithuania. He didn't seem convinced, but the brunette didn't push for answers. Instead he opted to ask a question.

"So what has you so happy? I have never seen you like this. You almost seem giddy!" Lithuania asked, tilting his head curiously as he waited for the platinum blonde's answer.

'_Giddy?_' He thought to himself as he looked over the Lithuanian. He opted not to say anything; instead just walking away to make plans to get to Vancouver, Canada in two days.

Belarus cursed himself. The last two days were hectic. It had been truly nerve-racking trying to make plans to come here without his brother finding out, and coming up with a good excuse incase he did. He had, luckily, been able to pull it off, though a good excuse for where he was when he got back still hadn't come to mind. As he stood outside the door, preparing to knock, he promised himself he would defiantly think of one before he got back home.

When the door opened, he really hadn't been sure what to expect. After all, it had been fifteen years since he had last saw the female personification face to face. If his information was correct, she had been going through many changes lately, and would most likely go though more before the century was out. So the female in front of him, wearing an apron and looking almost like the perfect housewife, was probably America.

"Nikita," she said, smiled a warm smile that didn't fully reach her eyes "Come in please. I just fished making some coffee, or would you prefer tea?" she went on as she lead him inside and towards what seemed to be her brothers living room.

"Coffee is fine." He answered while sitting down on one of the couches.

"Well then, I'll be back" She ran off, leaving Belarus to his own thoughts. When she came back she had set down a tray with two cups of fresh coffee, a bowl of sugar cubes, a what seemed to be cup of cream-or was it milk?- and two small spoons.

"I wasn't sure how you liked your coffee so I brought sugar and cream just incase."

Belarus watched her and saw exactly how sad her smile was, even in the doorway when she greeted him. It was much the same; so terribly sad and never fully reaching her eyes. He was instantly reminded of when they first met. Her smile has been sad then. Yes, this smile and that one were exactly the same, Belarus decided.

After awhile of long silence, nether one moving from their current position across each other on the twin couches, it was America who spoke.

"I'm sorry about asking you to come here I just really didn't know where else to turn. I'm still not sure who I can really trust, and I know you would listen and can keep a secret better then the others..." Her deceivingly delicate looking hands were rubbing the mug as she talked, and she was definitely trying to pull back any emotions in her voice with the way it was cracking, but Belarus's eyes somehow landed on her lips. They were full and chapped, most likely from licking them unconsciously in worry. Belarus assumed it was a bad habit he didn't know about, or a new one. From the amount they were chapped, he guessed new. Maybe he should buy her some chap stick. He really wouldn't want those lips to become ruined from all the licking...

Belarus hadn't noticed how close he had gotten, or that he had much less moved over to the couch she was on. He hadn't noticed how her back was currently against the arm rest of the furniture or her inane stuttering...

It hadn't been till his lips landed on hers that he noticed anything. Now that they had, he no longer cared. All he wanted to know was the feeling of their lips moving together in such sweet slow movements. The knowledge that,_ yes_, he was kissing her and no, this wasn't another dream that was liable to end at any moment. That she was kissing him back, willingly, and seemed quite into it, if the feel of her body rubbing up against his was any induction. Sadly, though, he was literally forced off of her by her own two hands.

"I'm sorry …I just…. I really wanted you to know I don't normally do this kind of thing and I need to make sure you're not just taking advantage of me." The American's face was severely flushed and her breathing was heavy. It was truly a sight better then any dreams he had so far.

"Nikita, please answer me. You aren't, right?"

"Of course not, Amelia!" His voice was raised, though more in indignation than anger. Why would she think that...?

"Good… cuz I really like kissing you." She smiled and leaned in.

Their kiss had began again as if there had be no interruption. He could feel one of her hands get tangled in his hair as the other landed on his shoulder and was slowly trailing down his front. When he began trailing kisses down to her throat he felt her hand not tangled in his hair, untucking his white, button-up shirt from his pants. His own hand not holding him up to keep him from putting all his weight on her, was sliding up the leg of her dress, causing a soft sound, almost a squeak, to escape her lips. Just as her own hand had started going up the shirt she had untucked.

Something soft hit him fast, distracteing both of them from there task at hand. America pulled herself up quickly, looking around, as Belarus picked up the offending item that interrupted them yet again. It was a large, white pillow with a maple leaf on it. Belarus tried to think of who could have possibly thrown it, so he could cut them up for cutting in on his dream-turned-reality, when he heard America speak.

"Oh, Mattie, it's you. What are you doing here so early? I thought you'd be at France's house for the month." Belarus turned his head to see the person America was talking to. To his surprise, it was her brother. What was his name again? She had said it a minute ago hadn't she? Belarus knew he knew the young man standing with a scowl on his face, obviously not happy with the scene in front of him. He just couldn't pinpoint where or what his name was.

"Well Amelia, I was, but then I heard the news and flew all the way to your house just to make sure you were okay. And of course I don't find you there or anywhere for that matter. So I came here thinking maybe just maybe you'd be here, like you were after the whole Lincoln incident, and what do I find? You making out with _him_ on my couch, mind you." The male's voice seethed with a mixture of anger and worry.

"I'm sorry Mattie, I didn't mean to make you worry. Really."

"Oh goodness Amy, you must be an emotional wreck." the male who's name was still not connecting in Belarus's head, pushed him aside without another thought and preceded to hug his sister as if Belarus was not there. It was when he heard the light sound of growling (was that a _bear?_) that Belarus realized his day just went from the best day of his life to the worst, all due to the young male who Belarus didn't see anywhere anymore.

* * *

Belarus almost let a smile cross his features at the memory, but it was quickly dismissed when he saw the one who had ruined that day. For years he'd been planning revenge against the nosey male America was currently preceding to make embarrassed through means of bringing up old stories.

"You remember that Mattie, huh? Huh?" the blond American nudged the young Canadian. Belarus eyes slightly narrowed he had worked hard on coming up with possible plots against the boy. He even memorized his name. Just so he knew who exactly it was he was cutting up for that day.

"Canada" he lightly hissed holding on to a small knife in his pants pocket, that he had skillfully snuck by security. Oh yes Canada would deftly get what's coming to him soon for making Belarus wait this long to finally claim the beautiful flower that stole his heart that day many years ago, but until then, Belarus would wait. After all, the best part was always to plan the plan, and he had two just waiting to be used. First thing's first though. His eyes sparkled because by the end of these dreadful meetings, America would be his and everyone would know it. Especially his brother. Oh yes by the end of it all, she'd be his.

* * *

AN: This is interesting. I had no idea I'd get to write Insane-yandere Belarus. Fascinating.

Translations:

Pryvitannie Makita kazucy ci mahu ja spytac chto heta? = Hello this is Nikita speaking how may I help you? (roughly xD)

Amieryka = America


End file.
